Clearest Indication
by hourglass
Summary: Charlie learns a little about understanding himself, and others, and the way of life. (Okay, if someone wants to summarize this better for me, be my guest).
1. Did You Get What You Came For?

Author's note: This fic was originally written over a year ago.  I know, I'm a horrible person.  Anyway, I'm editing it up and posting it.  I plan to even write the ending part, if you're all lucky.  All errors are my own fault, as the updated version hasn't been betaed.

Title: Clearest Indication  
Author: Sy  
Rating: PG-13, just to be safe.

Archive: I'm not going to stop you, but ask first.  
Notes:  1) The title and chapter titles come from the song "Clearest Indication" by Great Big Sea. They rock my proverbial socks.  2)Thanks sooo much Eriks-lil-rocker for answering my questions! They actually were important to the way the whole plot is going to go, even if they seemed menial. [Did I use that word correctly?]  3) Victory is the Greatest Person Ever for beta-ing this. It would have been muchly confusing to read without her guidance.  
Warning: Slashishness.  
Disclaimer:  The Mighty Ducks belong to various and sundry people, none of whom are me.

  
.:Charlie:.  
  
Chapter 1: Did You Get What You Came For?  
  
The night before something important is going to happen, I can never sleep. I don't know why.  It's been true my whole life, though, and I can't see it changing any time soon. 

When I asked if I could do something other than pretend to sleep when I was little and it happened, Mom would never listen and just make me lay in bed anyway; she'd always say I was just making it up. She's figured it out by now, though.  This makes tense moments happier for all parties involved.

I knew for certain the night before the orientation at school was going to be one of those nights. In the morning they were announcing our scholarships and everyone was going to… you know, look at us.  And stare. And prod us with sticks.

I just might have an overactive imagination.

***

Mom let Banksie sleep over.  
His parents, of course, didn't care. As long as he showed up at school and worked through his classes, he could do whatever he wanted.  Those were the things they were frequently concerned about. The Bankses were nice enough, I guess, but in a cold, separated, what-do-you-mean-we-have-a-child-in-the-most-traumatic-and-impactful-years-of-his-life? sort of way.

  
It worked for me.

  
"Hey, Banks?"  
"Yeah, Charlie?"

  
This had been going on for about three hours now, and it was only 11. We were sitting in my room watching a movie, which consisted of us staring at the screen for a few minutes and then one of us thinking of something to say to the other.  
"Have you ever noticed that you wear the same number as the Great One?"  
Adam rolled his eyes at me. Very sarcastically, he replied, "no, Charlie, never even crossed my mind."

  
We lapsed back into silence as Brad Pitt ran across the screen.  Don't ask what the movie was, I don't remember. It wasn't really important. Basically the only thing it was doing was filling the silence, and giving us an excuse for when Mom came in to ask what we were doing. Parents never buy it when you say you're just talking. Evidently it's a code-phrase for doing illegal things.  
Go figure.

  
"Hey Charlie?"  
"Yeah, Banks?"  
"Is that naked baby in the picture on the wall… well, is that you?"  
"Banks…" I trailed off, not sure what to say. I didn't want to tell him yes, but those so are my baby pictures.

He started to laugh. Not knowing what else to do, I quickly stood up and smacked him with a pillow.  
"Conway!" he shouted.  "You're dead!"  
  
***  
  
Twenty minutes later I was spread across my bed with Banks shoving a pillow into my face.  
"Take that, Spazway!" he crowed. "Who's the man? Aw, yeah!"  
I couldn't help thinking he was being a show off. I grinned into the pillow as I raised my hands in defeat.  
"Fine, Banksie, you win." I conceded, muffled.  "Just get that pillow away from me, okay?"  I started to push at it.  
He pulled the pillow away, laughing happily. He was completely unsuspecting when I swung the pillow into him, but somehow he managed to duck! The force of my swing propelled me around in a small circle and I staggered back into him, causing us both to fall on the floor in a pile of laughter.   
We quieted down and for a minute there was nothing but silence.  
"Hey, Adam?" I asked. I was looking at him, and my face wasbarely two inches away from his.  
"Yeah?" he replied. It was more of a whisper than anything.  
I met his eyes, and for a second too long all I could do was stare.  Then, nervously, I laughed, and poked him in the side.   
"What's this movie called again?"  
  
***  
  
Adam clammed up a bit right about then. I assumed he was just tired and didn't worry about it. I never bothered to consider what he'd thought while we were lying on the floor together.  And I really didn't want to think back on what had been running through my head.  
That all probably combined together to lead to the fact that around three that morning we started fighting.  He told me I was controlling, and I think confusing might have popped up once or twice. I told him I didn't know what he was talking about. He  
said I was lying and that I knew what he meant, and then he just turned away.  I screamed at him for a few more minutes because, well, that's what I do.  I told him he was stupid and being weird.  I was mad that he didn't explain what he meant.  Of all people to have a fight with, being mad at Adam was the worst.  
  


I fell asleep just after four, hoping he didn't hate me and wishing more than anything that one of us would apologize in the morning.


	2. Oh, I know the silence was the loudest t...

Author's Note: (this comes from the original author's note) 

That line (you [meaning Vic] know which one) was changed and then re-inserted since you asked for it.  
Without further ado...  
  
Chapter 2: Oh, I know the silence was the loudest thing I ever heard.  
  
I felt someone gently shaking me awake. I woke up slowly, drifting out of a very pleasant dream that from what I could remember had involved certain best friends of mine and more than a little bit of chocolate syrup.  
I rolled over, and, far from seeing my mother like I expected, it was Adam standing beside me.  
"Cake-eater!" I yelped, blushing.  
He sighed heavily, and turned around to walk away. It was then that I remembered our fight from last night.  
"No, Adam, wait!" I reached towards him and, momentarily forgetting I was lying down, tried to walk to him.  
Walking, I've found, doesn't work very well when one's feet are not on the ground. In fact, it tends to cause painful consequences, such as thudding sharply on the floor.  
Still caught in my bedcovers, I tried to stand up and talk to him. He was standing in the doorway mixed between laughing at me and trying to look mad.

  
"Adam." I struggled to my feet inside several layers of blankets and then walked over to him.  
"Adam," I said again. "I don't want you to be mad at me. I know you were just tired last night, I didn't mean to—".  
"Just tired?" He said, incredulously. "I thought you were apologizing, Charlie."  And with that, he walked out.

  
I was stunned. Though he wasn't giving me any idea what his problem was, he was evidently content to treat me like dirt anyway.

"Your Mom wants you to hurry up and get ready," he told me without turning around.  
  


"Please, Adam."  
I didn't know where that came from; it was just so important to me that Banks understood that I was sorry. I didn't care that I was   
begging. And I especially didn't care that I didn't know what I'd done wrong. That was his business; I'd figure it out later.  
He turned around slowly and crossed his arms.

"Talk to me," I pleaded.  
He stared at me for over a minute. I hoped he was just trying to decide how to explain to me whatever it was I'd done wrong.  
But without saying a word, he turned his back and walked away.


End file.
